


Masochist at Heart

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shenko Smut Thursday, Trust Kink, but it ended up having some feelings, this was meant to be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan's been on edge and needs something special to help him relax.Shepard is, as always, ready to help.





	Masochist at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-read, so I apologise for the inevitable errors!

Kaidan hung loosely in the restraints that held him with his arms outstretched in Shepard’s room. His legs were ruthlessly held apart by a steel spreader bar. The _click_ that had signalled the restraints locking into place made his dick twitch. He’s utterly ensnared, at the mercy of the ruthless commander behind him.

He knew that there was no place he’d rather be.

John admired the masculine form that was on display to him; the biotic is all sculpted muscle, honed from years of military service.

Standing in front of the biotic, John leans forward to softly kiss him, a gentle meeting of lips. He rested his forehead on the others for a moment, enjoying that he could touch Kaidan but the biotic could not.

Pulling back, John smiles as he looks at Kaidan’s face, “Whip or cane?”

Kaidan smiled. “Whip.”

The whip was one of their favourites; Kaidan adored the sharp pain that left lasting memories in his skin, and John relished the long scarlet lines that he could embed in his lover’s body.

John nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again, pulling back to nip at the scar bisecting Kaidan’s lips. Walking around the biotic, he retrieved a panel gag and waited for the other mans consent. Kaidan opened his mouth, eager to receive the gag and soon it was strapped to the biotic’s face. The sensation of the strap tightening made him moan softly.

“I know I’ve said this before, but you do know what you do to me?” John murmured into Kaidan’s ear. “You look so beautiful like this.” His lips find the back of Kaidan’s neck, ghosting over his amp-port and the biotic shivers. Kaidan’s cock twitches at the sensation, and he groans, needing more, but John steps back.

Kaidan stands still, relaxed as he can be, letting the expectation fill him. He wanted this badly, had requested the scene to Shepard. Lately his biotics had been, for lack of a better word, twitchy. The static energy rushed along his nerves, making him irritable towards others, even flaring at times. During the last mission, he’d ended up with an erection at a very inopportune moment, after taking minor damage from a grenade that had detonated too close.

He can’t turn his head, but Kaidan can hear Shepard rummaging through their toybox. The biotic takes the opportunity to breathe, steadying himself for the first hit.

When Shepard finally touches him though, its not the stinging pain that he hoped for, rather teased his back with the handle. The tail teases the top of his ass and Kaidan is almost growling, twitching in the restraints to avoid the light touches. He can practically _hear_ Shepard’s smirk as he fails.

The biotic grunts into the gag, his frustration evident.

“Mmmm?” John continued to tease him, light touches of the handle, down one side of his back, up the other. Teasing him along his sides. Shepard reaches around him and lets the whip handle tease his half-hard cock.

Kaidan whimpers. It feels nice but its not the sensation he _needs_.

The whip is withdrawn and Kaidan breathes a sigh of relief.

Finally, Shepard bestowed him with the first lash of the whip. He gasped as it kissed the skin along his back. The pain was glorious, burning its way across his shoulder blades. Shepard was precise; this whip had the potential to break his skin, and although some nights he craved it, tonight was not that night. Instead, his aim was to leave lasting marks, remind Kaidan that he was loved and cared for.

The second lash was magnificent, harsher. Kaidan moaned as it bit into his skin. The pain transmutes into pleasure, and his cock hardens like velvet steel, standing proudly. His heart beats wildly, nostrils straining to breath properly.

The next lash falls, the pain deep and warm. Kaidan’s pleasure is growing, his cock throbbing and leaking. He’s slipping deep into a euphoric state, the pain coiling through his body, tension growing in his belly.

With every lash, Kaidan whimpers in desire, as the pain sings through his back. The ache of each hit matches the throbbing between his thighs. It drives him closer and closer to orgasm, the agony indistinguishable from pleasure.

He’s sobbing, tears running freely down his face. Once upon a time he would have been ashamed at his reactions but not anymore. This is who he is, and he has a loving partner whose desires complement his own.

One more lash. Just one more is all it would take for the biotic to come. Kaidan’s hips thrust forward into the air, seeking contact with anything. He’s shivering with the need to come, biting into the gag that holds his begging at bay.

It’s no good of course.

Shepard admires his struggles, the way his muscles pull at the restraints. He admires the hard cock bobbing against that toned belly; swollen with desire. Stepping in front of Kaidan, John caresses his face with the whip handle, letting it soak up the tears that have fallen. The biotic leans into the caress as if it were his hand. John knows that Kaidan would have kissed the whip as he would a lover, if his lips weren’t sealed behind the panel.

Instead, it’s John that leans forward, planting a chaste kiss against the gag, listening to the moans that it held. Kaidan’s hips are straining, trying to reach his body and get friction on that aching cock, but his body is just too well caught. He looks into John’s eyes, liquid brown begging him for one final, sweet caress of that whip.

Shepard’s arm raises and Kaidan finds himself closing his eyes, ready for that last hit.

The very tip of the whip kisses his cock, the crack that sounds is simultaneous with his orgasm. His entire body seizes up with pure pain driven pleasure, white hot lava driving itself through his veins.

Kaidan slumps against his bonds, riding out the intense orgasm. He doesn’t notice the gag being removed, nor his bonds. Just warm and sure hands that he trusts with his life.

When Kaidan comes to, Shepard has him in bed, lying carefully on his front. His back has been soothed with a mild medi-gel, enough to take the burn but to leave him the marks.

John is playing with his hair, humming softly to himself. He’s still half-hard but leaving his pleasure alone to deal with later, once he knows the biotic is back to himself.

Kaidan closes his eyes again and snuggles into the contact. He can feel Shepard smile and the commander bends down to kiss forehead.

“Better?” he murmurs.

“Fucking perfect,” Kaidan whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please always practice safe BDSM! 
> 
> Having someone strung up for long periods of time is not safe in real life, and can lead to nerve damage. Always have a way to check in with your sub as well!


End file.
